A Family Visit
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Raven's mother, twin brother, and little sister are coming to visit the Titans, and Raven. Raven's excited, for once, and Robin is very curious to meet her family, but those aren't the only relatives that are coming. Her two elder siblings have escaped from a magic cell and are now going to Earth to try and destroy Raven. Can Raven's brother Falcon defeat them?
1. Telepathic Call

**Hey, everybody! I'm back! This is a story that's been in my head for not that long, actually. I mean, I got the idea**

 **recently, but not today. Anyway, here we go.**

A Family Visit

Chapter One

Telepathic Call

Raven floated in her room. She had a lot of things on her mind. Last night, the Titans had fought and finally defeated

Slade. Now, he was in prison and Robin was finally relaxing. Raven would've chuckled, if her powers would allow it.

Also, Beast Boy had finally beaten Cyborg at something, even though it was a game of chess. Chess, of all things.

Beast Boy wasn't supposed to be able to use strategy. Then again, he did lead a rag tag team of new heroes against

the Brotherhood of Evil, and had made them learn teamwork, and that was impressive. After that had happened, they

had been forced to battle Dr. Light, and she would forever savor the sight of his face when he saw her. But before she

got ahead of herself, she decided to meditate. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos... Azarath, metrion-." "Zinthos." a voice said

in her subconscious mind. In her mind, she glanced around, trying to see who had spoken. "Wh-Who's there?" No

answer. "I'm not joking. Show yourself!" "What's the matter, Raven? Don't you remember your own brother?" She

whirled and saw the speaker. He was dressed in white pants and a white shirt. Hanging from his sides was a hip-cloak,

worn by Azarathian warriors. His hair was purple, like hers, and his face was grey, but his chakra-stone was blue. He

was smiling, a smile she hadn't seen in twelve years. "F-Falcon? Is it really you?" "Yes, it's me. And I'm not trying to

intrude. I'm only letting you know that Mother, Dove, and I will be coming to visit you and the Titans." "You certainly

have a weird style of doing it." "Weird runs in our family." "True." Falcon chuckled. "Now, before I go, Mother also sends

her regards, and her apologies for not showing you her love." Raven sniffled. "What's wrong?" "That's the nicest thing

she's ever said to me." "I take it you accept her apology?" "I do, and send my regards." "I will. Tell the other Titans. I

want to meet them all. Oh, did you tell them about-?" "No, I didn't. Those two are a pain in the neck every time I see

them." "How often is that?" "Well, not anymore, but you get the concept." "I know. I'm just teasing. And that's not

good, because they escaped their prison, and are headed to Earth, to you. We're already en route, we just had to stop

because Dove needed to rest. She _still_ can't fly straight!" Raven laughed. "I remember her first time. I will forever savor

it." "As will I. Oh, she's rested. We'll see you when we get there." "Okay." After the link was broken, Raven walked into

the common room, and saw Robin sitting in one of the sidechairs, reading a newspaper. "Hey, Robin? My mother's

coming to visit, and she's bringing my little sister and my twin brother." Robin looked up at her. "Personalities?" "Oh,

Dove's really shy, even shier than I used to be. Falcon has training as a warrior. He's nothing like Trigon, though. He's a

lot like you, actually. He has a knack for noticing things that most people wouldn't, and he's very protective of me."

"Makes sense. You're twins, after all." "Yeah." Robin smiled, and then said, "What did you mean by 'five of us'?" "Oh,

Trigon had five children, one of which he never knew about, and that was Dove. The firstborn was Crow, who, like

Falcon, took warrior training, and wasn't that bad, until he had a nervous breakdown. Second was Wraith, and you can

guess by her name what kind of person she is. They were both arrested by Azarathian authorities and imprisoned in a

magic cell, sentenced for life. I was born just before Falcon, and then Dove." "What's Falcon's choice of weapon?"

"Psysword, usually." "What's that?" "A sword made with magic. Only Azarathian warriors can use them, though." "I

noticed you said, 'usually'." "He can also make psydaggers, and even a bo staff." "Whoa. He does sound a lot like me."

"Yeah, but he doesn't throw birdarangs." "Point taken."

 **A/N**

 **Well, there you go. DON'T KILL ME! You have to admit, the idea of making a sword with magic is pretty cool.**

 **Anyways, review! And I mean it!**


	2. Meeting the Family

**Hey, I'm back. Yeah, fast update, I know. But, hey, better than never, right?**

Chapter Two

Meeting the Family

Raven and Robin were readying two guest rooms, as Raven was willing to let her sister stay in her room. They'd been

working on it for an hour and the first room was done. Raven's mother would have this room. They were just finishing

up some touches in Falcon's guest room, and it was pretty emotional for Raven, as this room had belonged to Terra

before she had betrayed them, and had sacrificed herself to save the city. Raven had thought about her ever since that

day. _She really was a friend. She was just like me, lonely._ "Who are you thinking about?" a voice said, surprising them

both. They looked at the speaker. "Falcon!" Raven tackled her brother in a hug, surprising Robin, but he shrugged it off.

"Yep, you missed me." Falcon said with a smile. Then he looked at Robin. "Robin, I presume?" Robin nodded. "Nice to

meet you, Falcon." "The feeling's mutual." Then he glanced at Raven and said, "But you stilll didn't answer my

question." "Terra, a Teen Titan, and a friend." Then Robin glanced at Falcon. "Where's your mother and sister?" "They're

at the entrance. Mother sent me to find you." "How did you get in here without anyone else noticing?" "I teleported."

Raven looked at him with a look of surprise. "You're not the only empath in our family. Magic is a necessity to learning

combat on Azarath. It really comes in handy in a tight spot." Robin raised an eyebrow. "Raven told me you were good

at hand-to-hand combat. What style do you know?" Falcon grinned and said, "Karate's my best one. I'm also good at

Kung Fu and Ninjitsu." Robin nodded. "Well, things have been quiet around here lately, but if something does come up,

would you like to help us out?" Raven was about to tell Robin not to press her brother, but Falcon surprised her. "Sure.

No problem. I could use the action. Haven't had a fight worth my time in four years." "Yeah? Who was that against?"

"My father." Raven looked at him in wonder. "You've fought Trigon and lived?" "Don't be so surprised. I was top of my

class, remember?" Raven nodded, then said, "Shouldn't we let Mother and Dove in?" Falcon chuckled. "Hang on." He

pressed a finger to his Chakra. After he removed it, Arella and Dove appeared in the room. Arella wore the gown Raven

had last seen her in, and Dove wore a white leotard with a white cloak (A/N- Pretty much how little Raven looks like,

only she's a few years older). Arella glanced at Raven and smiled. "Hello, Raven." Raven ran straight for her mother and

wrapped her arms around her as fast as she could. Robin was surprised. "How did you get over there so fast?" Falcon

raised an eyebrow. "You haven't seen her as an eight-year-old." Robin glanced at him. "You weren't there to witness

Trigon's final end." Falcon nodded. "The only real reason that happened is because I failed to defeat Trigon in the past.

The reason I challenged him was to prevent the Prophecy. I failed. That's my deepest regret." Robin put his hand on

Falcon's shoulder. "I know the feeling. When Raven was going through the Prophecy, I felt so helpless. I wanted to do

something, anything. But I couldn't." Falcon glanced at him. Then, he smiled. "I can tell that we're going to be good

friends." Robin smiled at that thought. "You might want to avoid Starfire. That is, unless you like bone-crushing hugs."

Both chuckled at that. Arella looked at Robin and approached him. "You are the one who rekindled Raven's courage."

Robin nodded. "Aside from Falcon, I've never met a kinder person than you. Thank you." Robin nodded. Dove walked up

to him. "Hi." she said shyly. "Hi." Robin said, then he knelt down and pulled out one of his grappling cables. Her eyes

widened in interest as he opened the window and leapt out. Just as soon as he was out of the window, a rope popped

up and fastened to the wall. Then, Robin flew back into the window and retracted the grappling cable. Dove was

amazed. "Cool!" Arella smiled at her younger daughter's show of interest, then turned to Raven. "What are his

powers?" "He doesn't have any. He has to rely on technology. And he's good with Karate." Arella raised an eyebrow,

and looked at Falcon, who was staring at the bed. Raven walked up to him. "This is supposed to be your guest room."

Falcon glanced at her. "Your memory hasn't faltered. Good." Raven glanced at her mother. "Come on. Let me show you

your room." Dove spoke up. "What about me?" "I figured you could sleep in my room." Dove ran right up to her sister

and gave her a hug. Raven chuckled. "Go down the hallway. First door on the right." Dove nodded, and walked there.

Raven led her mother to her room. When Arella saw how the room was situated, she looked at Raven in amazement.

"You do have a good memory." Raven smiled. "Not as good as Falcon." "True, but it is good." "It's nice to have you

back, Mother." "It's good to be back, and in Jump City, my old home." Raven smiled, then said, "I'd better make sure

Dove isn't reading every book in sight, or messing with my mirror." Her mother chuckled. "Go on. I'll make myself at

home." Raven nodded and walked out. Arella laid down on the bed, and looked out the window. "It's nice to be back

on Earth again."

 **A/N**

 **Well, now that Arella, Falcon, and Dove are in Titans Tower, things should be very fun for everyone. Stay tuned.**

 **And review. Please?**


	3. Trouble!

**I'm back! This could be my last update for the next few days. I'll be in Wisconsin starting tomorrow, and I'll be**

 **back sometime before the weekend. I'm not sure as to the exact day. I'm assuming that it'll be Thursday when I**

 **get back, so bear with me until then.**

Chapter Three

Trouble!  
It had been four days since Arella, Falcon and Dove had arrived. Robin had decided to let them stay until they felt ready

to leave. Arella had thanked him and had said that she was considering moving in with them, to which Robin said he

was fine with, as long as she helped with strategy ideas. She had agreed to that. Raven and Dove would go to the

recreational area and swim in the indoor pool the Titans had. Like Raven, Dove wore a one-piece swimsuit and the two

sisters were having a good time. Cyborg and Beast Boy tried talking Falcon into playing video games, and Starfire tried

talking him into eating a Tamaranean dish. He had politely refused both of these, stating that he had his own taste in

video games and that he was used to making his own meals. Which both were true. For the last four years, Falcon had

hidden on Earth as a young shoe-shiner, getting decent money and living in a church, with the pastor's permission, of

course. He had also purchased a GameCube, and had two Legend of Zelda games for it. Those were his preference.

And, because of the church's kitchen, he often cooked Ramen noodles for his meals, except breakfast, for which he had

scrambled eggs. That had been his old diet, until his mother had called him, telling him that Raven had defeated Trigon.

In his amazement, he told the pastor that he had to go, picked up his games, picked up his noodles, and opened a

portal to Azarath, and had carried the GameCube in his backpack when he'd arrived on Earth, knowing that his mother

would want to stay on Earth for good. Now, he was meditating on the roof, and sensed his twin's approach. She got

into her pose, and joined him in the meditation. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos..." they continued to repeat. When they

were done, Dove walked up to them and said, "Raven, Falcon, Mother wants to see you two." Falcon nodded and they

walked to her room. She was sitting on her bed, smiling towards the window, good memories playing through her

mind. "You wanted to see us?" Arella turned towards them. "Robin told me that there's trouble in the museum. He had

asked if you would help, Falcon. Also, I want you to teach Raven how to obtain what you obtained during your

self-exile." Falcon nodded. "With pleasure, Mother." Raven looked at her brother, then remembered their telepathic

conversation. He had obtained perfect balance with his emotions. They no longer defined his powers. He controlled

them by his own will. That would be very nice to know. Then, they met up with the rest of the Titans. "I want to come

too." Falcon looked at Dove. "Dove, that's all right. You don't-." "No, it's not all right. I've been cowering like a child for

far too long. I want to fight." Falcon glanced at Raven. "Do you think she should?" "It would be up to Mother. And we

don't have time to ask. You go ask her, and if she says yes, meet us there." With that, Raven tossed her a small

remote, with a screen on it, then placed a small device inside her cloak. "This is a tracking device. It will tell you my

location at all times, okay?" Dove nodded, then, after accepting the tracker, ran to Arella's room, and the Titans and

Falcon went to the museum to catch the crook.

(Scene change)

Red X stood by a statue. He had purposefully triggered the Titans' alarm. He wanted to see them again. But it was

boring waiting for them. Then, they showed up, along with a guy he had NEVER seen before. "Red X." "Hey, kids. Who's

your friend?" Falcon glanced at Raven. "Anything I should know?" "Keep your eyes open and whenever he launches

projectiles at you, dodge." Falcon nodded. Red X got ready. "Come on, kids. X marks the spot." The battle began. Robin

went at X with his bo staff, Starfire shot her starbolts, Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and was running at him, Cyborg

was shooting with his sonic cannon, Raven was throwing dropped guns at X with her powers, and Falcon was merely

flying towards him. X shot out his projectiles (I don't know what else to call them, okay?), and managed to take down

everyone but Raven and Falcon. Falcon flew to one side, and Raven to the other. X looked at him and said, "What, are

you Raven's new boyfriend?" "Actually, I'm her brother." "Great. Double trouble." Falcon smirked, then held his hand

forward. A bo staff appeared in it. X was impressed and said to Raven, "Can you do that?" "No. He took warrior

training. I only took mage training." Red X nodded, then extended the X-Blades on his arm. He took a swing at Falcon,

who easily blocked it, and then aimed a kick at Raven, which missed, of course. Falcon knocked X down, then knocked

him out with his bo staff. He looked at Raven. "How often do you fight this guy?" "Not that often. It's usually

Cinderblock, or Mammoth that we have to deal with." Falcon smiled, then looked at Dove, who had just showed up. She

looked very tired. "Hi." She panted, then continued, "Did the museum have to be so far away?" Raven rolled her eyes,

then said, "Okay, I'm going to teach you how to fly straight if it kills me." It was all Falcon could do to keep from

bursting out laughing. After they freed the other Titans from the trap, Robin called the police and they took Red X to

prison, but stopped to ask Robin a question. "Who's the new guy, and that girl?" "Oh, those are Raven's brother and

sister. They're staying at the Tower." "Oh, okay." When they got back, Arella watched as Raven showed her sister how

to fly straight, while Falcon went to the fridge that the Titans except for Starfire used. Starfire had her own fridge,

which contained very moldy food, and so no one else ate it. Within the fridge that Falcon was going to was a can of

Arizona sweet raspberry tea. He had developed a taste for this drink and he needed it now more than ever because of

all the adrenaline in his veins. The tea was a good way to calm them down for him (not recommended in real life. I'm

just making this up.).

 **A/N**

 **I suppose you guys have questions. Now would be the time to ask me them. Send your questions via review, and I**

 **will answer via Private Messaging.**


	4. Perfect Balance

**Welcome back to the bonus round! In response to a review on this story, I don't do pairings. I only do action,**

 **friendship, family, or humor, and usually nothing else. (I may change that in the future, but for now, just deal with**

 **the action and the family and humor. Okay?)**

Chapter Four

Perfect Balance

Raven woke up and looked at her clock. _7:30, huh? Well, might as well get up._ After doing her morning meditation,

shower, and getting dressed, Raven walked to the kitchen, hoping for a moment of peace. Yesterday had been a pain

teaching Dove how to fly straight. She'd figured it out, but it had taken four hours, which Raven had desperately

wanted to spend reading. When Raven reached the kitchen, she found Arella sitting at the table, alone, sipping some

herbal tea. Her mother glanced at her, and smiled. "Good morning." Raven nodded, then walked over to her tea

cupboard. "What's wrong?" Raven sighed. "Has taking care of Dove been a pain in the neck for you?" Arella looked

thoughtful. "She did mention it took four hours. Is that why you're upset?" Raven sighed again. "Yeah. I didn't get to

bed until almost midnight because I had wanted to read, and, well..." Her mother smiled. "It's natural for you to be

upset with her. But sometimes, you need to forgive." Raven nodded. "Speaking of forgiveness, didn't Falcon feel bad for

not beating Trigon in the past, and thus preventing the Prophecy altogether?" Arella nodded. "He's been more

withdrawn since that day. He never tried to speak with me, or with Dove, and, judging by your reaction when he let

you know we were coming, he didn't try to speak with you, either. I understand him not speaking with you. He's been

haunted by that day ever since it happened, and another thing has haunted him since before you left, something he

only recently revealed to me: the day he returned from the Knights' Castle, when he told you that he'd been allowed to

return, wasn't entirely true. The reason he left, is because Wraith attacked the castle, and Falcon was the only

survivor." Raven gasped. "That's why he trained almost everyday by himself. Because he didn't want to forget his fellow

Knights." Arella nodded. "From what he told me, the Knights of Azarath thought of one another as brothers. They ate

together, trained together, fought together, slept together. They did everything together. If one Knight needed to be

alone, the others allowed him his privacy. If a Knight was lonely, the others would go to him and make him feel better."

"And the one who was lonely often was me," Falcon said, walking in. Raven looked at him. "I'm so sorry, Falcon. I lost

my friends, but you lost your brothers." "But you gained new ones. I can never gain new brothers." "Maybe, maybe

not. At least give us a chance." said Robin, walking in. Falcon glanced at him. "It wouldn't be the same. The Knights had

a code:

Without evil, there cannot be good.

Without darkness, there cannot be light.

Without sadness, there cannot be joy.

Without fear, there cannot be courage."

Beast Boy walked up to him. "You guys must have gotten along pretty well, then." Falcon glanced at him. "We kept no

secrets. We revealed everything about each other, even our deepest regrets. After the Knights fell, I felt an emotion I

had sworn to bury deep down and never feel. But I felt it anyway, anger. Anger towards Wraith for killing my brothers. I

wanted revenge. But just as quickly, I would remember the Oath of the Knights:

Never fight except to defend.

Never kill unless left with no other choice.

Never stand aside when the innocent need protecting.

Always put their lives above your own.

Four years ago, I tried to destroy Trigon, so that Raven could be free. I failed, and that has always been my deepest

regret." He then glanced at Raven. "I don't expect you to forgive me. Nor do I expect you to understand. I only expect

you to do what you feel is best." Raven walked up to her brother, and everyone else thought she was going to slap

him. Even Falcon thought that, and closed his eyes and raised his chin to accept it. But she did something the other

Titans had only seen her do once, and that was to Robin: She hugged him. To say Falcon was surprised would be an

understatement. He had assumed she would be angry with him. "You forgive me? After I failed?" She looked him in the

eyes. "Even if you had beaten him, he would've found a way back. You were alone. I had my friends at my back." Falcon

blinked his eyes, then a single tear fell to the floor from his cheek. And with that tear, went Falcon's regret. "Thank you,

sister." She smiled, and hugged him again. Except this time, he'd seen it coming, and quickly returned it. They stood like

that for a few minutes, before Raven said, "When were you planning on teaching me perfect balance?" Falcon grinned

and said, "If we do it now, it would get it off our shoulders faster. But," Falcon turned to Robin. "We'll have to go

somewhere that Raven can't destroy anything with her powers, and I know just the place." They all looked at him in

interest. Arella alone knew what he had in mind. Because it was already destroyed, it seemed the only logical place

Falcon would pick. "Let me guess: the Knights' Castle?" "Where else? It's where I obtained perfect balance." A few

minutes later, Raven and Falcon appeared in the ruins of the Knights' Castle. Falcon approached an old wooden door,

and pushed it open. They entered a room that Falcon knew very well. "This was my old bedroom." Raven looked at him.

"Brother Eagle would visit me every morning. We would meditate together. He was like a father to me, a father who

truly loved me." Raven put her hand on his shoulder. "You were the father for me, Falcon." He looked at her. "You

protected me. You taught me how to fight. When I was cold, you wrapped your own cloak around me. When I was

lonely, you stayed with me. When I was scared, you comforted me. Let me repay you." "There's no need to. I had

planned on returning here anyway. There was something I had left behind, because I never thought I would need it

again. That is, until now." With that, Falcon opened his old dresser and rummaged through the child-sized clothes that

were within it, until he found what he was looking for. He lifted it up for Raven to see, a sword with a gold hilt and

handguard, within a blue sheath with gold lining. "Lightray. This sword was forged in the depths of this palace, and it

was made to kill powerful demons, like Trigon and Wraith. It was given to me, since I was Trigon's son, although he

never learned it. The way I obtained perfect balance was by truthfully and willingly disowning Trigon as my father, and

Wraith as my sister. The only way to do that, is to cut the tip of your finger, and dip it in cold water, for about sixty

seconds. When the sixty seconds have passed, unless you are not honest about disowning Trigon and Wraith as your

relatives, you will obtain perfect balance, and be able to feel emotion, without the inconvenience of destroying

something. Are you really ready to do this?" Raven looked her brother in the eye and said, "I've been ready all my life."

With that, she removed her glove, and Falcon waved a hand. A basin of cold water flew in. As soon as it was ready,

Falcon drew Lightray from its sheath. Raven stared at the blade in awe. The blade was gold, with a sapphire jewel near

the hilt. Falcon glanced at the blade, then said, "The gold is supposed to represent light, and the jewel can have three

colors, each representing a person's heart: sapphire represents courage, and the will to do good. Amythest represents

fear and the hope of surviving. Ruby represents malice and evil. Thus far, sapphire is the only color to appear on the

jewel." Raven nodded, then gently gripped Lightray's hilt. She placed the tip of her index finger onto one of the edges

of the sword, then cut it. Then, she placed it into the basin and waited for sixty seconds. When sixty seconds had

passed, Raven looked at her other arm, and saw that her clothing had changed to white. Strangely, though, she

wouldn't have it any other way. She looked at her brother and embraced him. Falcon smiled. "I did it when I was four,

the same day I was brought here. And I did it in front of all of the Knights, to prove that I disowned Trigon and Wraith,

and that I thought of them as my enemies. When the ritual was complete, they gave me the sword. They told me it felt

right for me to have it. They told me I was destined to defeat my greatest enemy. At the time, I thought it was Trigon.

Now, I understand who it really is. It's Wraith. This sword is the only thing that can destroy her. And as the last of the

Knights, I'm the only one who can wield it." With that being said, he strapped it to his side, mostly hidden under his

hip-cloak. "I also know that Crow didn't commit the crime he was accused of. It was Wraith, and she succeeded in

getting him imprisoned as well. But now that he's free, Crow has reassumed the mantle he dropped years ago: the

mantle of a Knight of Azarath." Raven looked at him in interest. "Yes, he was a Knight, too. He left because the way of

the Knights didn't satisfy him. He wanted to protect you. But now, he understands the truth. If you die, the people of

Earth will forever be under Wraith's control. I'm the only one who can use the sword, but he's the only one who knows

her well enough to give us an idea as to how to defeat her quickly. How about we go find him?" Raven nodded.

 **A/N**

 **(Tired sigh) Longest chapter yet. Leave a review as to Raven acquiring perfect balance.**


End file.
